Je t'aime Harry
by Black D Prudence
Summary: Sirius aime à dire à Harry à propos de son passé avec James et Remus et Harry aime entendre à leur sujet, mais quand Harry semblent hésiter à parler de son passé, Sirius découvre juste à quel point son filleul avait pendant toutes ces années, il a été enfermé et trouve quelque chose de déchirant qu'il avait l'intention de remédier immédiatement. One-Shot (Traduction)


_**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**_

**Je t'aime Harry**

Chaque fois que Sirius et Harry ont eu la chance d'être seuls,au cours de leur temps au square Grimmaurd , Sirius parle de s'est parents a Harry.

Le gamin ne pouvait tout simplement pas en avoir assez d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il rendait Sirius heureux, à n'en plus finir, de voir Harry sourire réellement , mais il était plus intéressé à en savoir plus sur la vie de son filleul avant son arrivée.

Il a décidé, un après-midi, pour commencez a questionne Harry à propos de ses premières années dans la communauté magique.

Avec beaucoup de câlins, Harry a finalement admis "Ma tante et mon oncle a essayé d'arrêter mes lettres d'entrer dans ma première année."

Sirius soupira, il s'en était attendue de Pétunia, il l'avait rencontrée une fois brièvement, assez longtemps pour savoir quel type de femme qu'elle était, de toute façon.

Harry avait l'air si mal à l'aise avec la confession que Sirius a pensé qu'il devrait partager un peu de la folie de sa famille de le rassurer qu'il n'était pas seul: _"Je sais comment vous vous sentez. Ma chère vieille mère essayé d'arrêter mes lettres d'entrer dans ma deuxième année. elle a figuré si je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre je ne serais pas un idiot de Gryffondor. "._

Harry rit avec Sirius avant de dire _"Vous auriez dû voir leurs visages quand même l'endroit où je dormais a changé sur l'enveloppe quand j'ai déménagé de ..."_ Harry se couper rapidement, tout d'un coup hyper-conscients qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à personne où il avait dormi pendant la majeure partie des dix années de sa vie.

_"Déménagé de où?"_

_"Euh ... rien, j'ai déménagé de pièces après ma première lettre est venu."_

Mais Sirius n'était pas dupe_ "Vous êtes un menteur terrible Harry. Même pire que James."_

_"Ce n'était rien"_ Harry se hâta d'assurer son parrain.

Sirius leva les yeux _"Ce qui signifie que c'était quelque chose. Où avez-vous dormi avant de vous installer Harry? Vous pouvez me le dire."_

_"Je ne veux pas vous le dire parce que ce n'est pas grave!"_ Harry cassé chaudement, boulets rouges sur la défensive.

Pas influencés que ce soit par le comportement de son filleul, Sirius répondit avec douceur_ "C'est important pour moi."_

_"Ne serait-il une différence si je disais que je ne voulais pas en parler?"_ Demanda Harry catégoriquement.

_"Absolument pas"_ répondit Sirius joyeusement _"Tu crois que j'ai passé toutes ces années a harceler Remus pour cesser d'être un livre fermé pour rien?" _Demanda Sirius avec suffisance "alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit et de nous sauver à la fois la douleur de moi constamment avoir à vous harceler pour le reste de votre vie."

Harry se tourna la pensée dans son esprit, il ne pouvait dire juste en le regardant que Sirius ne bluffait pas. Harry soupira_. "Le placard sous l'escalier"_ il souffla, si doucement que Sirius à peine entendu.

Sourcils Sirius contractée, ne sachant pas qu'il a compris son filleul_ "et alors?" _il a demandé.

Soin d'éviter les yeux de Sirius at-il dit "c'est là que j'ai dormi jusqu'à j'avais onze ans."

_"Où?"_ Sirius interrogés se penchant davantage sur la table, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait.

_"Vous m'avez entendu"_ dit Harry commence à être sur la défensive à nouveau. Sirius pouvait presque entendre les murs mentaux, dont Harry avait juste commencé à laisser tomber autour de lui, tout à coup coup refermer.

Sirius a tenté de maintenir enfoncée la fureur celui qui a éclaté à l'intérieur de lui à trouver l'enfant qui a souvent considéré comme son propre fils avait été obligé de dormir dans un placard pendant dix ans.

Il voulait s'élancer hors de sa chaise, traquer les Dursley, puis aller chercher Dumbledore. Mais aucune de ces options ne servirait qu'à paniquer son filleul d'autant plus qu'il se tenait à sa place et se força à se concentrer sur l'adolescent maussade recherche assise en face de lui, qui était flagrante à la table, se haïr pour la recherche vulnérable.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et fragile_ "Pourquoi?" _il demanda aussi calmement que possible.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de précisions _"Ils m'ont haï, ce que j'étais ... ils ont dit quelque chose à propos d'essayer d'éradiquer la magie hors de moi" _marmonna-t indifféremment, en évitant ses parrains regard.

Sirius se sentait comme si un seau d'eau glacée ont été déversées sur la tête.

_"Il l'éradiquer hors de vous?"_ il s'est étouffé dans l'horreur, la couleur vider complètement de son visage _"ne savent-ils pas comment c'est dangereux!"_

_"Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en soucier pas "_ répondit Harry benoîtement avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher_ "Je vais bien mais." a t-il ajouté rapidement "si cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance."_

_"N'a pas vraiment de l'importance? Bien sûr, il importe! Pourquoi ne serait-il de l'importance?"_

_"Il n'a jamais compté avant"_ at-il marmonné.

_"Eh bien, c'est important pour moi. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres, je tiens à toi Harry, tu sais ça?"_ cela avait été une question rhétorique, mais Harry hésita comme s'il considérait toutes les réponses possibles.

Ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry sait combien il l'aimait pas?

Certes, Sirius avait dit à son filleul qu'il l'aimait!

Mais il était là, assis là, essayant de penser à la bonne réponse à une question qui ne devrait pas besoin.

_"Harry ... vous, vous êtes la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Tu es comme un fils pour moi et je vous aime plus que vous ne pourriez jamais croire"_ Harry regarda incrédule sur lui _"depuis le jour où tu es né, non, le jour où j'ai su que vous étiez sur votre chemin, je vous ai aimés. vous devez savoir ça! "_

_"Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça" _admit Harry calmement.

_"Dit quoi?"_

_"Qu'ils m'aiment."_

Sirius se sentait comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer, les mains en forme de poings. Son filleul avait quinze ans et que personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Même avec sa famille minable Sirius avait toujours été dit qu'il était aimé bien avant cet âge, Regulus et Andy et même James l'avait dit quand Sirius l'avait sorti de sa détention en premier.

Même s'il a passé les sept dernières années de leur amitié lui d'entrer dans la détention.

Sirius ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait laisser passer cette par lui. Il avait toujours pensé Harry savait que les gens l'aimait, il l'aimait. Il a été un échec en tant que parrain.

Quand Remus a découvert qu'il allait faire sauter un joint.

_"Vous êtes tellement aimé Harry" _Sirius a commencé incertitude, en insistant sur les mots pour que Harry ne le croirait. Il n'avait jamais été dans une situation comme ça, il n'a jamais pensé qu'il serait, les enfants étaient censés suffit de savoir que leur parti-parrain aimait _"Je ne veux pas que vous l'oubliez jamais"_

Harry se détourna de lui à nouveau, mais Sirius pouvait voir le début d'un sourire larmoyant sur le visage de son filleul.

_"Je vous l'ai dit plus tôt" _ajouta Sirius en grimaçant, son expression s'assombrit "et je pense que je vais avoir un mot avec les Dursley ... mon nom est effacé» a t-il viré sur un soupir après avoir vu la panique de Harry à la perspective de lui s'aventurer hors de la sécurité de square Grimmaurd.

Comment une telle merveilleuse, bienveillant gamin penser qu'il n'était pas aimée?

_"Merci Sirius. Vous avez déjà aidé de toute façon " _dit Harry avec un sourire narquois _"J'ai dit les Dursley que mon parrain est sorti de prison pour tuer un homme, mais que vous avez aimé rester en contact avec moi et vérifier que je n'étais heureux. maintenant, ils ont pas mal me laisser tranquille. "_

Sirius éclata de rire _"Vous serez un Maraudeur . Bien sur vous Harry!"_

Bien qu'il ait été difficile pour Sirius laisser tomber la question de la négligence des Dursley et la maltraitance des enfants évidence, il savait que Harry ne voulait pas parler de sa vie à la maison le moins du monde. Ainsi, il a gardé riant et plaisantant avec son filleul, lui disant des histoires sur ses parents et des moments embarrassants de sa jeunesse.

Mais Sirius savait que c'était loin d'être terminée. Il serait d'avoir un mot avec Dumbledore, un mot fort, à propos de la vie à la maison de Harry.

Dumbledore était sur le point de découvrir le sens d'un parent en colère.

Mais pour l'instant Sirius se contenta de passer autant de bons moments avec son fils adoptif qu'il le pouvait, l'apprentissage de ses deux premières années d'école, ce qui ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que son troisième ou quatrième, et de se sentir contenu dans le fait que son filleul a eu au moins deux normales, modérément exempt de Dursley, des années de l'école avant qu'il ne commence ses aventures.


End file.
